


Only You

by moshiznik



Category: GIRLee - Fandom, SHINee
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7902451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moshiznik/pseuds/moshiznik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why doesn’t she smile at me like that?” This time Key stared down the bartender until he relented and shook his head in disapproval.</p><p>“Key, you idiot. Just go over there already.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to my tumblr [moshiznik.tumblr.com] as part of my ipod shuffle challenge. Song is "Only You" by 100%.

Key was too drunk for this.

He was sitting uncomfortably on the barstool, draining yet another bottle of soju as if it would help him with his current predicament, and trying – and failing! – to not look towards a group of girls on the dance floor. A group of girls who, in the middle of it all, was one girl in particular who Key couldn’t take his eyes off of.

Lee Taeyeon. The girl of his dreams, literally. She was all he thought about, all he dreamed about, and it sucked.

“Why?” Key groaned when said object of his obsession executed a particularly sensual dance move, causing his heart to flutter and his groin to stir.

The bartender paused briefly giving Key a once over before continuing to wipe down the counter. He shrugged of the indifferent scrutiny and took another swig of the drink that was supposed to be helping him forget that Taeyeon was only a few feet away but that was actually making his problem worse.

Key heard laughter from the dance floor and turned to glare at the group of girls. Typical. Girls always laugh, so why was it that something so annoying could be so perfect?

Taeyeon was the source of the laughter, a random guy who was now making a fool of himself in the middle of the little group stealing her attention. Key tried to ignore the little pang of jealousy that shot through his gut as Taeyeon’s bright smile lit up her face at the stupid dance moves the guy was now doing.

“Why doesn’t she smile at me like that?” This time Key stared down the bartender until he relented and shook his head in disapproval.

“Key, you idiot. Just go over there already.”

“You are the worst friend ever, Choi Minho,” Key hissed, attempting to take another swig of his drink only to have it snatched out of his hand. “If you don’t go over there this second I am calling your sister and you know how Junghee gets when you drink too much.”

Although the thought of his sister crying again was sobering, it was too late to have a lasting impact on his currently over-inebriated state. “You wouldn’t dare call her at this hour, Jinki would have a conniption if you disrupted her precious sleep.” Key knew he was rambling but it was helping him forget that a certain someone was just within his grasp. “Now that she’s pregnant, he treats her as if she’s a fucking princess!”

Minho tilted his head and raised an eyebrow, silently calling Key on his bullshit. They both knew that the person who babied Junghee the most was Key, but he was drunk and he didn’t give a damn if he was lying out of his ass.

Before he could say anything else, a sweaty body was bumping against his as the guy from the dance floor leaned heavily into the bar, raising a hand at Minho. “Two sojus!”

Key flinched at the slur of his words and turned to once again observe the dance floor, which really meant he was going to watch Taeyeon. Ignoring the guy next to him, he watched Taeyeon with her friends. How could a person who was so awkward and… evil… be so darn cute?

He knew firsthand just how disarming that face was when words started spewing out of her mouth. Although he prided himself on being sassy, he was nothing compared to Taeyeon’s straight-faced delivery of insult and compliment all rolled up into one.

Taeyeon, looking up as if she could sense that someone was watching her, locked eyes with Key and smiled that bright smile that he loved to hate. Waving cutely, if such a thing were even possible, she returned to her dancing and Key inwardly groaned. How was it that she was completely unaffected by his presence when he was completely unable to function whenever he looked at her or thought of her.

“It’s not fair!” The soft words made Minho grunt and reach for the phone behind the bar.

“No!” Key yelled, flailing on his stool to stop his asshole of a friend from calling his sister. “Fine, I’m leaving - I’m leaving.” At this point, he really did need to leave because if he stayed for one second longer he wasn’t sure what he would do or say in his drunken state.

“Great! I already called you a cab, it’s outside.” Minho nodded to himself as if he was the best friend a guy could ask for when in reality he was the worst.

Grumbling as he got down from his stool, he determined that he would not look at the dance floor again and knew that he could just excuse his rudeness later when Taeyeon would inevitably ask him why he left without saying goodbye. Being drunk sucked right now but he was glad it would come in handy as an excuse for why he couldn’t just walk right up to her and kiss her goodbye – no, bid her goodbye. “Dammit,” he said at his sloppy thoughts. This was really getting out of control.

Key breathed in the brisk night air as he exited the bar, realizing too late that he had forgotten his brand new leather jacket inside. Whatever, Minho would give it to him later. Folding himself into the waiting cab, he began to give the driver directions when the door opened behind him and someone sat down next to him. Well, on top of him.

“Uh…what-“ but before he could ask anything else, the intruder was talking over him and giving the driver a new address.

“Excuse you, this is my cab - get your own!” He huffed in annoyance, too drunk to feign patience with other drunken people.

The person – or woman, as Key now noticed as her long hair tickled his face and her small breasts grazed against his arm when she moved to look at him – was actually, disbelievingly…

“Taeyeon-ah?” Key said the name as if it was a prayer, as if it was the password that would grant him a million wishes – as if he worshiped her.

She smiled at him and cupped his cheek in one hand while the other moved through his hair lovingly.

“Oppa, where did you think you were going without saying goodbye to me?” Taeyeon whined cutely, drunkenly slurring every other word. He tried not to drool at the adorable way she was pouting at him, but who was he kidding? He was a goner from the moment she’d called him oppa.

“I-uh,” but his response was cut off mid-thought as the lips that had haunted him for years finally crashed against his.

Time froze. Key stopped breathing because there was no way that this wasn’t a dream. That the most amazing person he had ever met – who he had loved secretly for years, who made him laugh when he was angry, who made him want to throw something against a wall or punch someone when she was upset, who made his whole life feel like it was worth living – was actually kissing him like her life depended on it, like it was meant to be.

A soft moan left Taeyeon as she deepened the kiss, her tongue searching out Key’s as the truth finally sank in and Key realized that yes, they were doing this. Finally.

No words could describe the way Taeyeon affected him, the way his body was able to instantly respond to hers as if he knew exactly what she was thinking. No words could describe the feeling of utmost contentment that seeped throughout his body until it had filled every nook and cranny he had and there was nothing left but her.

“Yah!” The loud bark from the cab driver caused Key to jump in his seat and Taeyeon to accidentally bite his lip. “Get out before I throw you out!”

Grumbling, Key threw money at the man and exited the car. The cab squealed off but he didn’t have the wherewithal to be annoyed because Taeyeon was standing there, a bright streetlamp illuminating her from behind so that she was perfectly cast in its brilliance.

“Oppa,” she said, biting her lip and smiling devilishly. Key’s dick twitched and he knew that he was screwed. She sauntered up to him, her graceful dancer’s reflexes helping her walk in a straight line even though he knew she was just as drunk as he was.

When she finally reached him, she grabbed his tie and drew him in until their bodies collided. Key knew that the action would have been sexier if they were both sober but that didn’t stop him from being extremely turned on anyway.

He reached out, grabbing her slim hips in his large hands and relishing the feeling of having her so close. Taeyeon responded by digging her nails into his biceps and nuzzling her head into the side of his neck.

“Oppa,” she said again, and this time there was no way to hide the way his dick responded to her. Not that he cared at this point. “Do you want to come play with me?”

Key swallowed at the implication and knew that he should say no – he should really really say no – but there was no denying that they both wanted this. Bad.

At his lack of verbal response, Taeyeon smoothed her hand down his abdomen so that those delicate fingers danced across his belt and she palmed his half-hard erection. He whimpered at the heavenly sensation until it was abruptly cut off as she walked away from him and opened the door to her apartment building.

Following her as if she was the puppeteer and he was the helpless puppet at the end of her strings, Key trailed after her into the building, up the two flight of stairs – where he shamelessly ogled her perky little ass – and, finally, into her studio apartment.

Leotards and tights were strewn all over the floor, but he only kicked them out of his way as he backed her into the nearest surface – the mirrored wall she used for practice – and began nipping at her delicious collar bones. Taeyeon’s head tilted back in ecstasy as he worked his way down the column of her neck, over her shoulder, across her chest, and back up her neck until he was nibbling her ear. Moaning in ecstasy, she brought one leg up to wrap around his hips and bring them closer together.

Key groaned at the sensation of his dick rubbing against her thighs, imagining how sweet she would feel as he sunk himself deep inside of her. His hips began grinding against hers and she mewled in pleasure, raking her nails down his back until she was tugging at his shirt in an attempt to take it off. Stepping back, he hastily removed his tie and discarded his button down shirt. He smirked at the sound Taeyeon made when she was finally able to suck at his chest but had to fight back his own sound of pleasure as she began licking at his newly defined pecs. Key may hate Minho’s ridiculously early workout schedule but he silently thanked his friend for the way that Taeyeon was now groping every inch of his exposed skin as if she couldn’t get enough.

“Kibum,” Taeyeon breathed against his skin, her dark, soulful eyes looking up at him as if he was all that she could see.

Cupping her cheek and drawing her face back up to his, he caressed her heavenly soft skin and rubbed their noses together, resisting the urge to devour those sinful lips.

“Tae,” he whispered, their labored breathes mingling as their lips brushed against each other. “I’m too drunk for this, I can’t….” The words left his mouth before he could take them back, but he knew they were right. He couldn’t have his first time with Taeyeon be clouded by “what ifs,” be ruined by the possibility that she was just as drunk and didn’t really want him like his. It killed him to stop this but that outcome would be so much worse and he knew it.

Taeyeon’s soft lips halted on the corner of Key’s lips but her hands reached out to grab his biceps in a death grip, “Don’t you dare try to back out on me now, Kibum.” She brought her other leg up so that now both were wrapped firmly around his waist and he was fully supporting both their body weights. “Kibum, I don’t care how drunk you are. I want this. Don’t-“ but she broke off, tears rolling down her face and making her voice crack with emotion. “Please, don’t take this away from me,” she whispered the last words like a prayer, now cupping Key’s face and kissing every inch she could. “Please, Kibum…I love you. I love you so much,” her words broke off as Key once again captured her lips.

He ravished her. The world was spinning and all that he knew was that he loved this girl and she loved him back. That somehow he had missed it, the fact that Taeyeon was just as enamored as he was, but that didn’t matter now. They could talk about it later. Right now, they had more important things to do.

Key hoisted Taeyeon up so that her breasts were in line with his face, nuzzling them as he had been dreaming about for years. She whined at the attention, her head falling back and a sigh of pleasure escaping her, causing Key to look up and see the blissed out look on her face and the reflected image of them together in the mirrored wall behind them. Taeyeon looked wrecked, but then again so did he.

“Kibum, if you don’t make love to me right now, you will regret it.”

He smiled up at her, his mouth still clamped over her right breast, spit soaking through her top and covering her nipple. Key dragged the material down, happy to confirm that she was indeed not wearing a bra and licked at the tightening bud until Taeyeon was once again complacent, her head leaning against the wall while her mouth only released moans of pleasure. He moved to her other breast, afraid of showing favoritism, and enjoyed the show just as much. Taeyeon was a sensual creature who was in tune with every part of her body, and boy was Key grateful now more than ever for her love of dancing.

Not leaving her breasts, he wrapped one strong arm around her waist while the other began hiking up her skirt so that he could move aside her barely existent panties. He had never understood thongs, but he suddenly felt like it didn’t matter. Her soft skin was bare to his touch and he moaned against her, making her small breast vibrate in his mouth. Taeyeon’s back arched at the sensation, her breasts jutting out further and causing Key to moan again, this time from overstimulation.

“I meant what I said, Kim Kibum. Make love to me. Now,” she breathed huskily, looking down at him with a wrecked look on her face that almost made him cum just from the sight.

“Yes, ma’am,” he smiled, nipping playfully at her perky breasts to distract her as he worked one-handedly to pull down his pants. His dick sprung free as he finally managed to wiggle the tight fabric down his hips and he sighed in relief. He was so hard he almost didn’t know how to breathe but he knew exactly what would fix it.

“Do you have any condoms, Tae?” Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes.

“I’m on the pill. I’m clean. Just go!” she urged, moving her hips so that she could rub herself against him. His sight went white at the sensation and he had to bite down his orgasm. There was no way he was not coming inside of her tonight.

“Are you sure?” he asked, not wanting to regret things later; he couldn’t risk ruining this.

“You’re clean, right?” she said, eyes fully focused on him now. Key nodded his head, but couldn’t keep silent, “but there are always risks, we should use protection-“

“We can use it next time…” she smiled at him, biting her lip bashfully as she looked down at his chest. Returning her smile, he kissed her forehead sweetly.

“I love you so much, Taeyeonnie,” he whispered. She giggled cutely at the nickname and hit his chest playfully. “I know,” she said, once again meeting his eyes before kissing him passionately.

Key returned her kiss, meeting her stroke for stroke, peck for peck, their bodies in perfect synchronization. He lined their bodies up, felt her slickness – how ready she was for him – and couldn’t help but rub his ever-hardening erection against her velvety sweetness. They both moaned, no longer able to form words. His dick caught on her hole and she sunk down, inch by glorious inch, until he couldn’t stand the torture any longer and jerked his hips up and their bodies were flush against each other.

The angle was perfect. Taeyeon was perfect. This was perfect.

Taeyeon was trapped between Key and the wall, giving him the perfect slide in and out to hit her spot with each and every thrust.

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god,” she breathed, or at least that was what he thought her blissed-out moans sounded like. Regardless of what she was actually trying to say, those breathy moans urged him on until his hips were pistoning against hers, until there was no Taeyeon and no Kibum, only them together as one. Her cries of pleasure became his as they both reached for their climax. Every forceful thrust upward was met with a graceful thrust down as they both used each other’s bodies to find release.

Sweat dripped down Taeyeon’s neck, leaving a trail from her collarbone to her breasts and Key followed every last drop with his tongue. He wasn’t sure how long they had been going but there was a budding seed of pleasure in his core that was about to burst and he. frickin. loved. it.

“I love you so much,” he whispered against her ear, losing control of his thrusts and ramming into her hard until he finally came. She cried out and he felt her orgasm hit as her tight walls pulsed around him. The sensations were too overpowering to keep track of them all but the one thing he knew for sure was that there was nothing better than this. There would be nothing for him after Taeyeon. He was hers. Forever.

The thought made him happy but also gave him pause. She said she loved him but did she love him like this? He knew that he was ruined, would never be able to be with someone else. But where did that leave her?

“Oh. My. God.” Taeyeon whimpered, flexing her stomach so that her inner walls continued to massage Key even as he softened and began to slip out of her. He grunted at the feeling and lamented the fact that they were separating so soon. “That…was amazing.”

Key laughed at her awed tone and helped her slide down his body so that her feet once again rested on the ground. She stayed on her tippy toes so that she could wrap her arms lazily around his shoulders and lean her head against his chest. He smiled down at her, cherishing every action, as he wrapped his arms around her back.

“You are sweaty as hell,” he joked, pinching her back where indeed there was a sheen of sweat.

“I wonder why,” she griped, nipping at his chest.

“Ow!” he teased, not really hurt but loving the playful glint in her eye.

“Oh hush, you big baby. Now carry me to bed so I can sleep,” she pouted at him cutely, jumping up so that he was forced to catch her legs and she was cradled in his arms.

“Ugh, you’re so annoying…” rolling his eyes, he walked them toward her bedroom and shouldered his way in past the ridiculous piles of laundry strewn across the floor. “You know they have hampers for a reason, right?” he whispered, afraid of what this mess would look like in the morning when there was light and he was sober.

“Shut up and take off your clothes,” she griped, bouncing on the bed as he set her down gently. She began to remove her own clothes, what little there was left, and Key followed suit.

“I thought you were tired?” he teased, winking down at her as he finally joined her on the bed, naked and ready for round two.

“I mean, are you?” she smiled devilishly, reaching out to tug playfully on his slowly hardening erection.

“Hm…funny, suddenly I don’t think I am,” and he tackled her to the bed, grabbing her wrists so that her arms were spread above her head and straddling her waist so that she couldn’t escape.

“No fair! You’re an expert! I bet you do this with all the girls…,” she grew quiet at the end, her fun, playful mood turning sour. Her expression made his heart beat quicken at the implication that she was upset at the thought of Key with other women.

“You silly goose,” he leaned down so that she was forced to meet his eyes, kissing her nose lightly before moving to kiss down her cheek to her ear, breathing out, “There’s only ever been you.”


End file.
